paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky Watches a Race
WARNING! The following story is very sad. If you don't like it, I advise you not to continue reading it. I also advise you to have some tissues as well. Anyways, enjoy (One day, in the lobby of the Lookout, Rocky saw that Marshall was watching a race on TV. Being a huge racing fan, he decided to join him) Rocky: Mind if I sit here? You have an IndyCar race on and I'd like to see who wins the championship Marshall: No, actually, I wanted you to watch it with me. Here, have some popcorn while the race goes on Rocky: Thanks, Marshall. I hope Helio Castroneves wins the race. Dan Wheldon may be my idol but I can root for whoever I want (The race begins) Marshall: Whoa, the cars are very fast aren't they? Rocky: I've seen one guy go 226 miles per hour. THAT'S fast (Lap 6: Halfway to... you'll see) Marshall: Looks like Tony Kanaan took the lead. Typical. Let me know when Danica Patrick wins a race-- (Rocky interrupts him) Rocky: This is her last race in the series. I heard that she's gonna race in the NASCAR Nationwide series next year, then the Sprint Cup series the year after (Lap 10: Hell) Race Announcer: Oh, trouble! A 15-car pileup in turn 2! Dan Wheldon's involved! Will Power's involved in it too! If you're a fan of the series, then don't look at this replay! Rocky: (shocked) And this is lap WHAT?? Marshall: Oh my goodness, that looks horrible! (20 minutes later) Race Announcer: We are sorry to report that Dan Wheldon has passed away at 33 years old from unsurvivable injuries from the horrific incident we just witnessed Rocky: (in tears) I... I can't believe it! Dan Wheldon's dead?! My idol is dead??! (he bawls out hysterically) WHY? What did he do to deserve this?! (Marshall cries along with him) Rocky: Sorry, dude... I know you wanted him to win but... (bawls) Oh, this feels worse than when I had to release Fuzzy and make him reunite with his flock! Rocky: And it's even worse than that time I had to take a bath at Katie's vet! (cries) Race Announcer: Because we have lost a racing great in Dan Wheldon, the race has been called after 12 laps. The race will end without a winner. A 5-lap tribute is taking place now Marshall/Rocky: Oh no! This is terrible if they have to call off the race! (Zuma is wondering what is going on) Zuma: What happened? Marshall: Tell him Rocky Rocky: Well, uh... Just look at the TV, Zuma It's the saddest news you'll ever hear. (Zuma looks at the TV monitor to bear witness to a 15-car fatal crash) Zuma: Oh my gosh... that's why I could hear you all the way upstairs? I was in the middle of my dungeon run in Dungeon Siege 2! My characters could've been killed by your screaming! You're lucky I can pause it! Rocky: Okay, 2 things; 1: You play that game too? 2: This is important stuff! We just lost a racing legend! Zuma: Who? Rocky: Dan Wheldon, IndyCar superstar, car #77... ring a bell? Zuma: (shocked) Now I get it... My condolences go to Mr. Wheldon. Rocky: You can turn the TV off now Marshall I really don't wanna see any more bad news Marshall: Why? There's football on! Rocky: I don't care about that. I can't handle it. I don't want to see what's on TV anymore Zuma: I do; get some sleep, Rocky. You look like you need some rest Rocky: I'll try to sleep while thinking about this tragic loss Marshall: Let's leave him alone. He looks like he's depressed about the race Zuma: OK. Turn on the football game (Chase then approaches, passing a crying Rocky. He wonders what happened THIS time) Chase: Oh my gosh, Rocky, what happened? Rocky: (still crying) You... (sniffle) you wouldn't understand. Remember when Katie made me take a bath at the vet? I really didn't like that cause I really don't like water! Chase: I know that, Rocky. But what happened this time? Rocky: keep my computer unlocked just in case anyone needs to do anything. Look at the story there Chase: Which one? Rocky: It'll... (voice breaks again) it'll have IndyCar on it Chase: OK, I'll go look. (Wow, he's extremely sad today. Whatever happened, it was worse than when he had to take a bath. (Chase goes to the MSNBC news site, where he finds out the reason Rocky was crying) Chase: Oh my gosh. How did this happen?! Rocky: 15-car massive pileup. Dan Wheldon died in it. All that crying you may have heard; that was Marshall and I in a loss of emotional control. No one was expecting it (Now, Chase is starting to tear up) Chase: Where's Zuma? Rocky: Watching the Cowboys-Patriots game on TV. Zuma actually didn't seem fazed by the news. Either he's trained himself to avoid all the bad news going around or he doesn't care about the racing series Chase: He probably wasn't there in the first place. Come on, I'll take you home Rocky: We are home Chase: Oh Rocky: You were in there to read sad news! Chase: Which I now regret doing. Get some sleep Rocky. Oh, also the Detroit Tigers didn't make it to the MLB World Series Rocky: I've cried enough as it is! Chase: Sorry; I'll leave you to finishing your crying Rocky: Okay (Rocky leaves the room, and heads to his pup house) Rocky: Why did he have to die now? (He continues crying, when someone taps him on the head) Rocky: Go away! I'm not feeling good right now! Mr. Porter: Uh, Rocky? It's me, Mr. Porter. The best baker in the world. Anyway, why are you crying? Rocky: Well, you see... someone very important to me died Mr. Porter: Who? Your dad? I hope it isn't him Rocky: Look! Come with me! (He leads Mr. Porter up to the observatory to show him the headline on the computer) Rocky: Read that headline right there. It pains me to read it (Mr. Porter's jaw just drops to the floor) Mr. Porter: Oh my gosh, Rocky! I'm so sorry for the loss of your favorite IndyCar driver. Unfortunately, of my vast cake repertoire, I don't think I have one for a loss of this magnitude Rocky: I understand. You've not seen something this bad have you? Mr. Porter: Not until now. Is there anything I CAN do? Rocky Well, apparently, adding a list of cakes concerning famous race car drivers' deaths seems to be a good thing to do... just in case Mr. Porter: Got it. Anything else I can do? Rocky: Not now, no. Just leave me here, crying because my idol died (A record scratching sound plays) Mr. Porter: Oh my gosh, he was your idol? That I have a cake for. Be back in 47 minutes, give or take a minute Rocky: Okay, I can wait. Oh and Mr. Porter? Mr. Porter: What? Rocky: That time I had to take a bath at Katie's vet? This eclipses it Mr. Porter: Whoa, wait a minute. You hate baths? Why didn't you tell me? Rocky: Haven't you ever heard about my fear of water?! (This starts a long argument) Mr. Porter: Enough bickering; I'll make you that cake you wanted Rocky: I'll be here... in tears. (Meanwhile, in the lobby of the Lookout) Zuma: Oh come on ref! Both feet were in bounds and you know it! Booooo! Marshall: Yep, this guy's blind! (With 40 seconds to go in the game, the Patriots winning 34-33, Zuma decides he'll go check up on Rocky) Zuma: This game's about over; I'll go see how Rocky's holding up. Let me know who wins Marshall: 'Kay (Cut to Rocky who is sleeping in his pup house when Zuma taps him) Rocky: (yawns) Mr. Porter, are you done with that cake already? (He wakes up and sees Zuma) Rocky: Zuma, what's going on? Zuma: The Patriots are gonna win so I'm seeing how you're doing Rocky: I've been better. Look at it this way. My body's fine, but my heart's broken Zuma: That explains the soap operas... (A tire screeching sound is heard) Zuma: Soap operas! Wouldn't you normally be watching sports? Rocky: Yes, normally. But with Dan Wheldon dead... something's not right Zuma: So you're more content with watching Days Of Our Lives than football? Rocky: Yep Zuma: Oh, something's very wrong here. Stay here, I'll go get Chase (Wipe to later. Zuma runs back to Rocky with Chase) Chase: (frantically) Quick, Zuma! Tell me what led up to all this! Zuma: At around 6:30 P.M. a 15-car pileup killed Dan Wheldon. Rocky was so devastated, his soul must have split in 2. The day before, a MH3 player by the in-game name of Reece got his Worn Great Sword from his first ancientshard. How that event led up to this one I don't know, but somehow they connect. Whatever he has he's got it bad Chase: We need to take Rocky to the doctor! Get the other pups! (The three of them take Rocky to the doctor of choice. Ryder sees this and wonders what is going on) Ryder: What the heck...? Chase: RUN! Ryder saw us! We can't waste any time! (Chase finds Rocky's doctor's office) Reception Desk Clerk: Do you have an--what the, what happened to him? Chase: His favorite IndyCar driver died in a 15-car wreck, and since then, has become... unlike himself. Reception desk clerk: Find Room 9! I'll get his doctor to check him out, maybe see why he's... watching soap operas? Explain Chase: You see, Rocky usually watches baseball, football, hockey... you know, sports, when the games start. But since his idol died, he's gone from exciting sports to... that Reception Desk Clerk: Oh my... Paging Dr. Eugene! Urgently! Possible depression patient! Dr. Eugene: Rocky... not you again! What happened this time? Rocky: (sighs) If you really want to know, IndyCar celebrity Dan Wheldon, my idol, died in a gruesome 15-car massacre. Ever since then, I haven't felt the same. What's happening to me? Dr. Eugene: I'll have to run some tests... You don't mind waiting a little while do you? Rocky: As long as I'm not waiting for nothing... Marshall, Chase, Zuma, Skye? Please be by my side at all times. You're basically stuck here now, going to all this trouble. I've ordered handheld gaming devices for each of you so you don't have to sit around bored. In fact, here they are now Pups sans Rocky: Thanks! Marshall: Which games did you get us? Rocky: Look in those boxes Skye: Cool! (The top 5 DS games as selected: Mario Kart DS, and the 4 true Pokemon sequels: Pokemon Pearl, Diamond, Black and White) Rocky: Thought I'd extend my gratitude. You didn't really have to do this Chase: But we knew something was wrong... Rocky: Still, you could've-- Oh hold on, my test results just came back (Looks over his results to discover...) Diagnoses: Heartbroken, Sudden Personality Change, Lack Of White Blood Cells(Normal: 5.9; His: 3.3), Early Stage Of Depression, Sudden 12-point Loss Of I.Q.; All but Heartbroken can be cured Rocky: Oh... wow. I'm sadder AND have less smarts. That's... disconcerning (Meanwhile, at the Lookout) Mr: Porter: Rocky? How ya holding up? I just took this cake out of the-- (He looks in the window) Mr. Porter: Where'd he go this time? Then again, I did see Chase go to-- Oh my gosh! Rocky! I'm coming over to your hospital room! (He runs over to Rubble's pup house) Mr. Porter: Rubble? It's Porter. I need you to drive me the hospital Rocky's in. I'll explain on the way there Rubble: Sounds serious, Mr. Porter! I'm heading over there now! (He jumps inside his pup house which transforms into a bulldozer) Hop on and hang on to that cake! Mr. Porter: Thanks, Rubble! I need to get to the hospital because the pups noticed that Rocky was not himself anymore. I've heard of him watching soap operas Rubble: What?! That's absurd! Everyone knows Rocky's passion for sports is unrivaled! Mr. Porter: Well it's true. But maybe this cake will-- (Rubble's paw hits a rock, causing Mr. Porter and his cake to go soaring) Rubble: Owwww... I think I sprained my front right paw... I can't get up! (Mr. Porter succeeds to catch the cake) Mr. Porter: Phew, saved the cake. Let's-- That looked like it hurt! Rubble: You're gonna have to go without me. I'm down. This foot's gonna have to heal Mr. Porter: How far away are we? Rubble: 300 yards. You're gonna have to run Mr. Porter: Why? I'm not endangering my cake Rubble: They're almost closed Mr. Porter: What?! (He dashes to the door) Reception Desk Clerk: Can I help you? Mr. Porter: I'm Mr. Porter, owner of Porter's Cafe. I have a cake I promised one of your patients I'd make for him. His name is Rocky, and he's a mixed breed pup right? Reception Desk Clerk: Room 9. Be quick. We're closing in 15 minutes Mr. Porter: Okay! (He finds room 9) Mr. Porter: Rocky? I have the cake I said I'd make for you! Rocky: Thanks, Mr. Porter (He gives Porter $25) Rocky: Sorry for all this trouble. Mr. Porter: It's okay Rocky: This hospital closes in 5 minutes. Run now before they catch you Mr. Porter: I hope you get better Rocky: Me too. I'm gonna be here for a while. Now, the hospital's about closed Everyone sans Rocky: Get well soon! Chase: Heartbreak is the worst disease. Remember that Rocky: I will. Go back home, you guys. I'll be fine THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Sad Category:Sad Story Category:Crying Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky